


Outside

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Shout out toLinksLipsSinkShipsfor encouraging me to write this late night idea of mine. ♥





	Outside

Rhett’s always liked showing off. Maybe that’s where his exhibitionism came from. Wanted to show the world how hard he fucked. It was never solo, always with a partner, a wild card of sorts, someone who might blow their cover. Usually, his lovers would humor him once or twice, but Rhett could tell they weren’t doing it for themselves and he would move on. 

Right now, he was testing the waters with a new flame. They decided to meet at a coffee shop and the instant their eyes locked, a bolt of electricity ran through his body. He held out his hand to the man with dark hair and blue eyes. 

“Link, right? I’m Rhett.”

Link nodded and firmly shook Rhett’s hand, lingering while withdrawing. Rhett bit his bottom lip as Link licked his. They went through the motions of ordering their drinks, sizing each other up while waiting for them to be made. Not many words needed to be said, the inevitable seemingly clear to both of them

They took their coffee to go and walked outside. Rhett barely touched his drink, thinking about all the ways he could fuck the man by his side. While fantasizing, he hardly noticed Link had brought them to a somewhat hidden alcove in an alley. 

Link took Rhett’s almost full cup, placing it next to his own safely on the ground. 

“God, you’re so sexy.” Link grabbed Rhett’s open jacket and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, dragging him into the shadows. It took him a moment, but Rhett’s hands found Link’s face and tilted it just right, sneaking his tongue inside. Both men groaned and melted into each other. 

Rhett’s hands gravitated towards Link’s waist, settling in its slight taper, and pulled him close. He was excited that Link made the first move - maybe he’d met his match, someone just as promiscuous as himself. 

Following Rhett’s lead, Link’s hands firmly gripped his hips and brought their bodies together, feeling each other’s growing arousal. Link was voracious and Rhett loved it, but he craved control. He slid his hand up Link’s torso, purposefully grazing a nipple along the way, and stopped at the back of his head. Grabbing at the root, Rhett pulled Link by his hair, forcing him to look up at Rhett’s face. 

“Fuck,” Rhett whispered. He loved watching Link’s eyes roll back as he tugged a little harder. This might be the sexiest man he’d ever been with, let alone seen. Without warning, he dove back into Link’s mouth, taking what he wanted. 

Link was taking everything Rhett threw his way, mewling into the taller man’s mouth. Rhett had a new favorite sound, and he needed more of it. He pressed Link against the wall, grinding his half-hard cock into Link’s belly. Link growled and flipped their positions, hands pinning Rhett’s hips in place, mouth nibbling it’s way down his long neck and up to his ear. 

“You’re gonna be real quiet and keep an eye out,” Link ordered with a quiet harshness. He nipped Rhett’s lobe and sunk to his knees. 

Rhett gulped and carded his hands through Link’s hair, pulling his face into his groin. Link chuckled and gladly nuzzled against Rhett’s package, inhaling his muskiness. 

His attention was split between Link and watching for passersby and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Rhett was in heaven. 

Making quick work of his pants, Link pulled Rhett’s thick cock out. He stroked it a few times before taking it in his mouth, paying special attention to the tip while his hand pumped the shaft. Soon enough, Link was taking more into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Rhett on his tongue. 

Above him, Rhett was driven crazy by the wet noises working in harmony with the assault of sensations on his cock. Each time his eyes drifted closed, he’d jolt back to attention to watch the still-empty alley. When he started thrusting, Link gagged and Rhett swore he’d never felt anything better in his life. 

Link pulled off to catch his breath and looked up with a cocked eyebrow. Rhett bit his lip and nodded. Both hands now holding the backs of Rhett’s thighs, Link pulled Rhett in as far as he could and swallowed around the length. 

Rhett was seeing stars, so close to coming undone because of Link’s mouth. That is, until he heard laughing that was too close for comfort. He opened his eyes and spotted three young women looking to take a shortcut through the alley. Hoisting Link up, he spun them around again, effectively hiding dick that was still out of his pants. 

Both men started giggling, high off the adrenaline of almost being caught. The crooked smile on Link’s face took Rhett’s breath away. They tucked themselves into the corner. Rhett cupped Link’s jaw, and kissed him sweetly. Their kisses evolved into something more sensual as Link’s hand snuck it’s way back to Rhett’s cock.

He vaguely heard the girls pass, but he didn’t care anymore.  Rhett was entirely wrapped up in Link, figuratively and literally.

Rhett pulled his mouth away, breathing heavily, and pressed is forehead into Link’s. He was trying so hard to not make any noise, trying to follow directions, that it took a few seconds to hear what Link was saying.

“Come on, big boy. Did you like almost being caught? Fuck you’re so hard for me. I wonder how fucking amazing it would feel inside of me. But you better stay fucking quiet or we’ll have to stop.”

Dropping his head to the crook of Link’s neck, he focused only on the dirty words Link was spewing and his hand worked faster and faster. He was so caught up, that he didn’t notice how easily he’d given up control.

“I’d bet you’d love it if we got caught, huh? Want to put on a show for whoever’s walking by? Yeah, baby, come for me. Do it!” 

Link pulled Rhett’s mouth back to his own, swallowing Rhett’s grunts as he came hard. Moving out of the way just time, Link kept stroking Rhett through his orgasm. Rhett kissed the corner of Link’s beautiful mouth and tucked in his manhood and redid his pants. 

Kneeling down, Link picked up their coffees. Rhett just stood there, staring at the man who had exceeded any kind of expectations he had, blown them out of the water, really. 

“Wanna return the favor at my place?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) for encouraging me to write this late night idea of mine. ♥


End file.
